Silvia Lautreamont
Silvia Lautreamont is the fourth princess of the Lautreamont Royal Family, and one of the main heroines in Seikoku no Dragonar. 'Profile' 'Personality' Silvia affects a very stern demeanor, she is very concerned about propriety, and presenting a good image as a princess. She feels she has to always live up to her position, and the standards of her elder sister, Veronica. This belief is also directed towards others as Silvia hates to see people she perceives as lazy. This initially causes her some conflict with Ash Blake (who ironically was the boy from her memory she is so loyally in love with), whose Pal had not even been born yet, after he accidentally caused a collision with her Lancelot. She is fiercely competitive, as shown by the fact that since Ash can ride any dragon, she too wanted to try doing it just to prove she wasn't inferior to him. She is also terrified of her sister, Veronica, up until the point where her encounter with Avdocha forces her to grow out of her indecisive nature and loudly proclaim her intentions to become Paladin. It becomes evident after Ash helps her during the race that she's begun to develop feelings for him, which continue to develop, much to her own self-denial. After she learned that Ash was indeed the boy she met during the Orphan Ceremony, Silvia openly expresses that she owes him everything for giving her Lancelot and admits that she's in love with him, even bypassing Echo and kissing him outright much to everyone's shock. She appears to be somewhat shaken by thunder and lightning. Appearance Silvia is a beautiful young woman with long eyelashes, white skin, ice blue eyes, large breasts, and a well slender figure. She has long blonde hair. She wears a standard dragon academy attire; consisting of a white coat with red decorations, a black shirt and skirt, a white hat, she also wears knee-socks under her boots which extend up to her thighs. Background When Silvia was two years old, her mother, Elizabeth Lautreamont, passed away leaving her in the care of her nutty father and her older siblings. She was then put through intense training from her eldest sister Veronica Lautreamont which created an intense fear of her. However, her only brother and eldest sibling Julius Lautreamont raised her in a happy upbringing teaching her to waltz and many other things creating a powerful bond between the two. Later, wanting to be a Breeder like her mother and brother and sought out the Mother Dragon to become one with the Orphan's Rite. However, during her travel she became hopelessly lost and began to panic; she then met Ash Blake and they went together to meet her. However, much to her horror, Mother Dragon didn't choose Silvia to become a breeder on only chose Ash despite him not wanting to be one. Heartbroken, Silvia broke down and seeing this, Ash demanded Mother Dragon give his dragon to Silvia causing Silva to grow further attracted to Ash. When Mother Dragon refused, Ash forced the swap causing a huge magic explosion that granted Silvia her dragon which she named after her favorite Dragon Plush Toy: Lancelot. The resulting explosion left her memory choppy of the day's events, but she never forgot the young boy who helped her and fell in love with the memory of him. Eventually thorough hard work and training, Lancelot became a Maestro class dragon and she was accepted into the Ansullivan Dragonar Academy. Synopsis Story Arc 1: The Knight of Eco During combat training, Silvia's dragon Lancelot and the dragon Ash borrowed Bridgit accidentally had a collision. Even though neither dragon were injured and Ash apologized for his mistake Silvia was not willing to forgive him and even went so far as to slap him in his face and insult him and his unborn Pal stating that the reason why it had not manifested yet was most likely because it was already dead. An enraged Ash then challenged Silvia that if he managed to beat her during the Aries Dragon race then she would apologize to him. During the race Silvia found herself blockaded by a trio of girls from her class. Ash was able to break the girls formation and push them out of the race, which ultimately allowed Silvia to win the race. The next day after Ash's dragon Eco was born, who was mysteriously born with the form of a human girl, Silvia went looking for him with her maid Charlotte to apologize to him. Unfortunately when they found them, mostly as a result of Eco having consumed a Ansal Crepe, they found Eco and Ash in a intimate position and scolded him once again. After Eco sobered up a bit and once they explain that Ansal is like alcohol or tobacco for dragons and such a young one shouldn't be having it Silvia gives Ash the long awaited apology. Unfortunately a sneeze from Eco gives Ash a direct look at Silvia's Panties, prompting her to slap him again before leaving with her maid. Later on, the two find Ash waiting outside the girls bathroom for Eco. After investigating the Bathroom Silvia concludes that Eco had been kidnapped and instructs Ash in using his Starbrand to locate her. Ash tracks Eco down to a seemingly abandoned mansion where together with Silvia and Charlotte they discover that Doctor Angela Cornwell is plotting to dissect Eco as part of the study into the young dragoness she was asked to perform for the Academy. After Silvia and Charlotte were incapacitated by Angela's Oracle Ash was able to defeat her and save Eco. The next day Silvia, Ash and Eco learned, much to their horror, that one of their previous teachers had decided to retire early and that Angela would be their new teacher. The next day while tending to Lancelot Silvia learns of a rampaging dragon in the courtyard and attempts to mount it herself, attempting to equal or surpass the dragon taming ability of Ash. Instead she only manages to worsen the dragon's already foul mood and has to be saved by Rebecca. Later, as a result of winning the earlier race Silvia had also one a date with the Student Council President Rebecca Randall and as a result decided to go to the Dragon's Fang restaurant. Along the way to the restaurant the pair encountered Ash and Eco, who had gotten drunk on the smell of Ansal tea, and together the four of them go to Dragon's Fang together. While eating at the restaurant the group learn of a Necromancia rampaging in the courtyard and go to confront it. Rebecca alongside the rest of the Student council are quickly incapacitated by the rampaging Dragon Zombie and Eco swallowed alive by it. While Silvia is paralyzed by fear Ash is able to snap her out of it and together mount Lancelot and fly off to confront the rampaging Necromancia. With the aid of a Arc provided by Eco Ash is able to mount the Necromancia and ride it into a suicide attack defeating it and freeing Eco from it's bowls. Story Arc 2: The Avalon Knight Dragonar Then Story Arc 3: The Ancient Bloodline Story Arc 4 Abilities Breeder/Oracle Abilities *'Dragon Summoning': As a Breeder, Silvia can summon her pal to her location. *'Lightning Blast': A gem that she utilizes to fire a powerful blast of lightning. *'Crimson; Dragon Breath': A gem that is able to fire a torrent of flames. Ark thumb|right|250px|Arondight: Halbred Form *'Arondight': Silvia’s Ark Weapon. It is a hybrid weapon of a halberd and a gun. The halberd form can be used for close-range combat, while the gun form can shoot magic bullets with attribute of the Bright Dragon Crystal it fires. Trivia * Lancelot was originally meant to be Ash's Pal. ** Unfortunately, while the Mother Dragon admits that Silvia's hard work has made Lancelot strong, she also believes that ultimately, even with that, she will always be inferior to Ash's natural potential. This implies that Lancelot could've become a lot more powerful with Ash as his master, however, Ash himself detests this point of view. *She was born on June 19. Category:Lautreamont Royal Family Category:Female Characters Category:Breeder Category:Dragonar Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ansullivan Dragonar Students Category:Arch Dragonar Category:Noble